peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel April 1989 Lee Tape 35
Tape ; Name *Peel April 1989 Lee Tape 35 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1989-04-xx *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) Tracklisting *Special Ed: Club Scene (LP - Youngest In Charge) Profile *Johnny Maestro and Crests: I'm Steppin' Out Of The Picture (album - The Hurt Of The City Big City Soul Volume 2) Kent KENT 087 12 April 1989 *Sound Iration: Revelation Dub (album - Sound Iration In Dub) Wau! Mr. Modo Recordings MOWLP 001 12 April 1989 *Gang Starr: Knowledge (album - No More Mr Nice Guy) Wild Pitch WPL2001 13 April 1989 *Billy Mize: Planet Named Desire (v/a album - Desperate Rock 'N' Roll Volume Eleven) Flame FLAME 011 13 April 1989 *N.Y. House'n Authority: Ravenswood House (12" - Dyckman House) Nu Groove NG 015 prob 13 April 1989 *Ruthless Rap Assassins: Justice (Just Us) (12" - The Drone Session E.P.) Murdertone 12SY 26 13 April 1989 *Chi Boyz: Bass, How Low Can You Go? (v/a album - Hot List 2) Sneak Preview DJ 002 17 April 1989 *Ruthless Rap Assassins: Law Of The Jungle (12" - The Drone Session E.P.) Murdertone 12SY 26 17 April 1989 *Albert Washington & His R&B 4 Leaf Clovers: Taste Of Chicago (7") Westworld 708033X prob 18 April 1989 *Gang Starr: Cause And Effect (album - No More Mr Nice Guy) Wild Pitch WPL2001 prob 18 April 1989 *Ruthless Rap Assassins: Justice (Just Us) (12" - The Drone Session E.P.) Murdertone 12SY 26 prob 18 April 1989 *Algebra Suicide: Tales Of Brave Ulysees (v/a album - The Melting Plot) SST SST 249 18 April 1989 *De La Soul: Ain't Hip To Be Labelled A Hippie (12" - Me Myself And I) Big Life BLR 7 R 18 April 1989 *Intolerator III: Harry's House (Radio Blast) (12") Big One VVBIG 12 prob 18 April 1989 *Mzikayifani Buthelezi: Umkhwewami (album - Fashion Maswedi) Greensleeves GREL 2007 prob 19 April 1989 *Bad Boy Orchestra: Salsa Time (album - Still Buggin') Smokin' TAI LP 4444 19 April 1989 *Sound Iration: Free I (album - Sound Iration In Dub) Wau! Mr. Modo Recordings MOWLP 001 19 April 1989 *Double Trouble Feat. Rebel MC: Just Keep Rockin' (Skouse Mix) 19 April 1989 *Kotch, Sly & Robbie: Tequila (7") Taxi played 02 May 1989 *Pliers: Holidays (7") Rockers Music International *Dalton Reed And Musical Journey Band: Giving On Into Love (7" - Strange Things) Sweet Daddy 100 *Larry Joseph & Science: Feeling That Sound Effect (House Mix 1) (12") Smokin' TAI 126614 *Errol T, Bingy Bunny & General Echo: Extraordinary Dub (album - Java Java Dub) Impact! REBEL 1 26 April 1989 *"This is You Me & Everything" *Shamen: Reraptyouare (12" - You Me & Everything (Evil Edit)) Moksha SOMA 6T 04 May 1989 *Line Up Oona: Casserole 1 (12" - Casserole) Madagascar MAD002 04 May 1989 *Men In Progress: Bustrip (12") Who's That Beat WHOS 18 *Big Daddy Kane: Rap Summary (Lean On Me) (12" - Wrath Of Kane) Cold Chillin' W 2973T not 11 May 1989 File ;Name *1989-04-xx Peel Show LE035 ;Length *1:36:08 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from LE035 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Lee Tapes